


DESOLATE

by axelcitiy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Hearing Voices, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Scared Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelcitiy/pseuds/axelcitiy
Summary: Hyacinth is a place hidden away from society, isolated from the rest of humanity.There inside its barbed walls roam the most dangerous criminals of the time, along with unwanted children left to fend for themselves, to survive.Ranboo is one of these kids undesired by the world and left alone in the world's hell on earth.Hyacinth, to Ranboo, was just a sick game of the government to watch young children fight for their lives against violent characters.On the first day of the sixth month in 3056, Ranboo expected things to go how they usually did. However, and unlikely event of things going wrong, just might've been the one thing to ever go right in this wasteland of a place.AKA: Your local found family fic with Sleepybois, Tubbo and RanbooCrossposted onto both Ao3 and Wattpad under the same user: axelcitiy
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	DESOLATE

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter contains: Blood, death and mild violence

The smell of gas paired with the sound of tyres crunching against the rocky earth awoke Ranboo early that morning, the small hideaway having a perfect view of the center - where the old van drove into, rocking back and forth from the uneven pathing.

Today was the first day of the month. Which month? Ranboo wasn't sure anymore, what he did know was that van showing always symbolized two things:

The first day of the month;  
and the worst day of the month.

Sitting up from the dusty floor he had been sleeping on, feeling his joints crack from the stiffness of the hard ground, Ranboo peeked outside of the small window in the rundown home. It was hidden away with pieces of scrap metal blocking many entrances, seemingly no way inside; safety for him.

Outside, from what he could see, there were officers ordering kids off the vehicle, some were his age, some were younger than the age he arrived here. Watching the children glance around in confusion as to where they had been taken to made Ranboo's stomach churn, or that maybe from the sight of another watching the newcommers in the shadows - looking to feast.

It wasn't long after the last kid stepped out did the van dash off, leaving them all confused and wondering where they should go. Ranboo didn't have time to think about them right now, there was another matter at hands.

It was the first day of the month. There was new food littered around Hyacinth.

Freshening up, changing clothes was a privellege here, one Ranboo never saw himself obtaining. Moving around as quiet as he could, he grabbed an old tattered backpack that had definitely seen better days more than centuries ago. Then his hand clasped around the object beside it, a metal rod with some sort of blade tied to it with rope and wire. It was something Ranboo aquired when he searched around the old hideaways. He used it to defending himself.

Pushing the makeshift axe out of the dirt hole before him, Ranboo shuffled through the small hole in the ground that lead to outside his "home" as he called it. 

It was time to find food.

Ranboo doesn't recall the last time his meal was warm, or the last time he even felt warmth. Days were cold, the wind nipping at your skin. Nights were even worse. Warmth didn't matter to Ranboo though, survival did.

He made sure to keep to the sides of buildings, keeping low to the ground, it was the safest way he knew to get about with minimal risk, but never none.

Thankfully, it did not take long to search for Ranboo to find a food bag, glancing around for a safe place to hide, he grabbed the bag and ducked behind a piece of metal that looked as though it was from a car door that was slumped against a crumbly wall.

Opening up the bag Ranboo found the usual, off date cans of beans, soups and other canned goods he wasted no time with stuffing the day's winnings into his bag and kept the weapon close to his chest as he stepped out again.

He was a target more than ever, he had food.

Being extra cautious on his way back, Ranboo began to hear voices as he grew nearer to his hideaway, worry began to seep into every part of his body, making him go rigid with fear.

Peaking out just far enough to not be seen, Ranboo could see one of the kids from this mornings drop off, being cornered by someone who had more dried blood on his skin than clothes. He was much taller and wider than the younger one and held a bat in his hands, one wrapped with bloodied barbed wire.

Usually, Ranboo would use these chances as an escape route, a chance to get to safety. This time felt different. The man was definitely going to kill him, but his desires didn't seem to end there - Ranboo didn't even want to think of the crimes that he had committed to end up here. All he could think, was a way to stop that kid from being the next.

With the only way he knew how.

Violence.

"Hey! Turn around loser!"  
Ranboo called, advancing towards the two with a speed he did not register. His eyes were dark and his mind was clouded with the thought to protect, protect the innocent.

Before the man could think of an answer Ranboo raised the axe and slammed it with surprising force into the side on the man's neck, knocking him to the ground, axe in deep.

"Everything okay?"  
Ranboo asked the kid, stepping on the limp body to pull the axe back out of the man's rough skin, the folds of sweat, grime and blood making it more of a hassel than needed. He was shorter than Ranboo, considerably so. His hair was a dark brown that fell just above his eyelashes, his eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"It's not safe for you to be out here alone, come quickly."  
Ranboo explained, offering his hand to him. The kid didn't think twice has he quickly took the hand that didn't have the bloodied axe in and ran after him as they quickly hurried off to the hideaway.

"What is this place..?"  
The kid finally spoke, his tone was shaky and his eyes darted around the small home as Ranboo set down the cans into a box in the ground. He remembered the initial fear, confusion and worry. It felt so long ago.

"This is Hyacinth. The government created it to dump criminals like them, and orphans like us because we aren't needed in their 'perfect world'."  
Ranboo explained, pointing outside when taking about the criminals and pointing between them when he spoke about orphans. The fear in his face seemed to morph into a mix of confusion and sorrow, the realization that they'll never find the happy home they dreamed of.

"Oh.."  
A meek voice came, much quieter, cracking at the end as tears welled up in his eyes, Ranboo didn't deal well with this, it had been so long since he interacted with people like this - he didn't know what to do.

"What's your name?"  
He tried, changing the subject around in hopes to lighten the atmosphere of a place that could never be bright. To mask the truth of a painful reality.

"Tubbo."  
Ranboo smiled as Tubbo answered with a swallow, a little smile following after Ranboo's own. Maybe company won't be so bad. Company could be good, safe and an extra help.

Maybe Tubbo could allow Ranboo for the first time pretend that the horrific reality they existed in wasn't so bad, that there is hope here.

He can only hope.

"Well Tubbo, how about you stay with me for a while? I'm sure there's enough here to feed us both."  
Ranboo tried with an awkward grin, it had been so long since he smiled he had almost forgotten what it felt like.

"If you promise not to do what you did to that guy to me."  
Tubbo said with a small giggle, the innocence was still there; Ranboo would never want that tainted.

"I promise."


End file.
